Parabatai
by Noverael Parabatai
Summary: Pe-CoB. Jace and Alec learn a bit about themselves and being parabatai while hunting a demon in upstate New York.  Slash-fic told in a series of drabble-like chapters.  Rating may change.
1. Foreign

**A/N: A Jalec romance posted in a series of drabbles ( though they're all longer than drabbles). Review! and enjoy. And please, if you write, write a Jalec fic. They don't have enough love. This is pre-CoB, as the summary explained.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMI series.**

****Alec didn't like the idea of hunting a demon so far from the familiar streets of New York City. And he certainly didn't like the fact that there seemed to be no other civilization around for miles. He and Jace had taken an expensive taxi ride out of the City—following Hodge's instructions, and now found themselves out in the New York countryside.

They were tracking a demon that had killed three Downworlder's back in the City. And according to Hodge, they would find it somewhere out here, in the serene parts of rural New York.

Currently, they were stopping to camp. Both being exhausted from a day spent trudging around the less populated countryside. And now Jace was setting up a tent over in a small clearing in the little forest they'd decided to camp in, while Alec looked for firewood. Not that there was much that could be used as firewood out here, and the fact that it was dark didn't help, but he was giving it a try.

Once Alec had collected an armful of twigs and small sticks, he started back towards the small glen where Jace was setting up camp. When Alec entered the clearing, he saw the 'tent' Jace expected them to share: A small gray sheet draped over some poles was all it appeared to be. And the little thing looked barely big enough for one person to fit in, let alone two.

Alec dropped the bundle of wood he'd been carrying down onto the forest floor, looking skeptically at the tent, "We're supposed to sleep in _tha_t—together?" He asked, frowning at the small tent. Jace turned to glance at him sidelong, "Yep," He said simply, a grin playing across his lips.


	2. Tentative

At the incredulous expression on Alec's face, Jace just snorted. "What, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." He said. "Yeah, when you were ten." Alec said, both dreading, and experiencing a burning desire for this. "Well, you can just sleep out here if you don't want to share beds. And besides, it's not like it matters that we're older now." Jace retorted, and at Alec's defeated look, grinned, knowing he'd won.

"I still don't like this…" Alec said, begrudgingly. "You don't have to like it, you just have to do it," Jace said, still grinning. After that, they went to work getting their fire started. And once it burned brightly, sat down around it for a while.

Jace made conversation with Alec for a while, until both were comfortably warmed, and then they agreed it was time to sleep. As Jace climbed into the tent, Alec mentally reassured himself, this wouldn't be awkward; he was just sharing a tiny tent with Jace, his best friend. Though, as he thought it, he couldn't help but wish Jace and he were more than best friend…

When Alec climbed into the little tent, he found himself already pressed against Jace, and as the other Shadowhunter laid down, he felt his chest brush his ass, and he couldn't deny the tingle that spread out from the contact. This was going to be a long night… Alec thought, as he lay down on his back beside Jace, settling in as comfortably as possible. Though he could feel Jace's side pressed against his.

Then, Alec groaned inwardly as Jace rolled onto his side, now even more fully pressed against Alec. And when Alec felt Jace throw a leg over his own, he knew he wouldn't be able to get any real sleep that night. As Jace dozed off, he mutterd, "Good night, Alec." And snuggled a bit closer.


	3. Closer

Alec stayed awake long after Jace drifted off to sleep. And he couldn't help but smile when Jace started muttering in his sleep. He could feel Jace pressed against him entirely, and the warmth of his groin was pressed against Alec's hip.

With Jace's leg over him, and his face buried in Alec's shoulder, it made it hard for him to fall asleep. Especially when Jace shifted around a bit, throwing an arm over Alec and moving even closer. After a while, Alec stopped thinking about how potential awkward this was, and just enjoyed being in Jace's arms. It was, after all, the very thing he wanted most in the world.

Soon Alec drifted off to sleep, Jace wrapped around him like a protective lover. And after a night of fitful dreams—most involving Jace and he in particularly passionate activities—Alec woke to the feeling of something large, and very hard pressed uncomfortably against his hip. And the feeling of his—thanks to the provocative dreams—hard member trapped under the weight of Jace's leg.

At first, Alec thought maybe Jace had turned over, and his hip was now jabbing at Alec. But, he realized Jace's leg was still thrown over him, as was an arm. Alec dared to open his eyes, and when he shifted his head a bit, he was met with the sight of Jace, wide-awake and staring at him with a strange look in his eyes, his black pupils dilated and blocking out most of the gold

**A/N: Review! :P I hope you guys are enjoying. And if you write, I challenge you to write a Jalec story, any Jalec story, from a hundred-word drabble, to a full-fledged story. Just please, give Jalec more love, they don't have nearly enough, especially given how supported they are by canon.**


	4. Surprise

"J—Jace?" Alec asked uncertainly. The heated look in Jace's eyes making him wonder is he was still dreaming.

"You were talking in your sleep." Said Jace, still remaining pressed up against Alec, and staying wrapped around him.

Dread filled Alec at that moment, given the nature of the dreams he'd just woken up from, he could well guess what he might've been saying… And, to add to his embarrassment, his rock-hard member was pressed against Jace's leg.

"What—what did I say?" Alec asked, though, he knew well enough what he'd probably been saying, likely moaning Jace's name.

"Oh, a bit about the weather, something about politics… And my names a few times, along with some questionable exclamations…" Jace said sarcastically, and though Alec was embarrassed and filled with a sense of dread, he noted that Jace hadn't moved, despite both their member's conditions.

"Jace, look, I'm sorry… I—I—" Alec was cut off by Jace's lips against his own. Pressing roughly, and then moving against his lips. Suddenly Alec's lips were parted by Jace's tongue, and then he felt Jace bite down on his lower lip, and his tongue slide into his mouth before entwining with his own.

When Jace pulled back, Alec just stared dumbly at him, shock and surprise plain on his handsome face. His lips red and slightly swollen, "Jace…?" Alec asked slowly, staring at Jace like he'd never seen him before.

Jace shushed him with a finger, "Alec, it's alright, we're parabatai; we're supposed to be _close_, remember?" He said, before moving in to kiss Alec again, and suddenly, Alec felt himself being straddled by Jace's warm, firm body. Their aching members pressed together, while Jace continued kissing him roughly.

**A/N: I hope you like this so far. :) And thank you all so much for the reviews!**


	5. Pleasure

**A/N: Thank you, he/she who has reviewed, :P I really appreciate it! And, write Jalec, people! Write Jalec!**

Alec moaned when Jace ground against him, the friction sending jolts of electricity running through his body. And Jace pulled up from the kiss, running his hands down Alec's chest, riding them up under his shirt. Jace ran his hand across Alec's chest first, then pulled back and lifted Alec's sweater over his head.

All the while Alec was unbuttoning Jace's black shirt. And when he dropped it down to the side, he ran his hand down Jace's muscular chest, over his abdomen, and just teasing the skin under the hem of his pants.

Then, as Jace bucked his hips against him again, Alec could no longer take it, his member was throbbing with need. As Jace trailed his hands down across his abdomen, Alec rolled his hips, flipping Jace up and off, and rolled over to straddle him.

At the somewhat shocked, indignant expression on Jace's face Alec chuckled. "What, did you just expect me to just let you dominate me?" He asked rhetorically. But Jace answered anyway, "Well, I was hoping…" But Alec cut him off with a kiss, slipping his tongue inside Jace's mouth and running it over Jace's tongue, igniting a wrestling match between their tongues.

Alec kissed his way across Jace's jaw, then down the side of his neck, nipping at the more tender flesh there, causing Jace to moan in pleasure. As Alec kissed across Jace's chest, he darted his tongue out to flick the nub of one of Jace's nipples, and grinned as the nub hardened.

Alec repeated the action with Jace's other nipple, before continuing his downward trail, kissing over Jace's hard abdomen. Then, with deft fingers unbuttoned Jace's jeans, then slid down the zipper. Alec grinned at the large tent in Jace's boxers, and began to slide them down his hips…


	6. Experimenting

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And, btw… This story is henceforth M, due to man-sex, :P It's actually deciding to turn out much more smutty than I intended, :P**

Alec's eye's widened as he saw Jace's member spring free of its cloth prison, over eight inches long, rock hard, and a single pearly drip of pre-cum dripping from the tip. Alec had to hold Jace's hips down as he tried to buck up toward Alec, lost in his need for friction—or in this case, Alec's mouth.

Alec looked up at Jace before leaning in towards his cock, he reached out a hand and gripped it around the shaft, giving an experimental stroke, trying to gauge Jace's reactions to his ministrations. Jace bucked up into Alec's hand, a low moan hissing from his lips. Alec grinned at how responsive his parabatai was being, and then darted out his tongue, tasting the semi-sweet taste of Jace's pre-cum.

Alec mouthed the head of Jace's member next, before taking it into his mouth, stopping barely down the shaft, on the verge of gagging. Jace hissed, doing all he could not to ruthlessly thrust into Alec's mouth. Slowly Alec moved back up, applying suction as he went, then lowered his mouth again, before setting up a quick pace, bobbing his head up and down on Jace's cock.

Jace let out a low, throaty moan, loving the feel of Alec's mouth on his throbbing member. Just as Jace was about to start thrusting up into his mouth, Alec pulled off, grinning down at Jace when he heard his whine at the loss of contact. "As much as I hate to stop, I have needs too." Alec said with a grin and wink, before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, then pulling them off and dropping them carelessly to the ground, then crawling over to Jace and doing the same.

Once they were both naked, Jace sat up, pulling Alec into a kiss, then, suddenly, found himself on his back again, Alec's naked thighs on the outsides of his own, and their throbbing needs pressed together in sweet skin-on-skin contact. Jace realized how this would be going, and found himself just fine with it. Then, all rational thought fled as Alec was kissed him again, hovering just inches above him, his arms braced on either side of Jace's head.


	7. Preparation

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! **

Alec kissed his way down Jace's jaw, trailing down to the side of his neck, where he nipped at the tender flesh there. Jace writhed in pleasure, bucking his hips and trying to find some sort of friction.

Alec pulled up with a chuckle, sliding off Jace so that he was sitting between Jace's spread thighs. As Alec's long fingers wrapped around his shaft, Jace tried to buck up into the fist, but Alec's other hand on his hip was holding him down.

Alec stroked up and down Jace's member a few times, then trailed his hand down between the crevice of Jace's ass, running lightly over the tight hole there. With his free hand, Alec reached up and stroked Jace's bottom lip, then, pressed against Jace's mouth, slipping a finger inside. Jace understood what Alec wanted, so he licked the finger, getting it nice and wet.

Alec added two more fingers, getting the three of them wet, then pulled them out with a wet pop. With his dry hand, Alec spread Jace's legs further apart, and then slid his wet fingers over Jace's entrance. First, Alec rubbed the tightly clenched hole, "Relax, Jace…" He cooed, pressing a finger against his entrance.

Jace winced as Alec pushed his finger in deeper, then moved it in and out, before rotating in small circles, stretching Jace enough so that he could add an extra finger. Then Alec began scissoring, stretching Jace wider so he could take something much larger than his fingers.

Finally, Alec added a third finger, causing Jace to squirm in discomfort at the foreign sensation, then began pushing them in and out. When Alec curbed his fingers up, Jace forgot the discomfort and pain, and moaned at the wave of pleasure that shot out from that spot. Just as Jace was about to tell him to repeat the action, Alec pulled his fingers out, then Jace's legs were lifted around Alec's shoulders, and Jace could feel the tip of Alec's long, hard member pressed against his entrance.

**A/N: Review, seriously, please do.**


	8. Ecstasy

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

Jace groaned in pain as Alec entered him, and Alec stopped, worried for Jace. He didn't want to hurt Jace, but after he held still for a few moments, half-sheathed in the tight heat, Jace said, "Go." And Alec gently thrust into him. After a few more gentle thrusts to get Jace used to the feeling, Alec couldn't hold back any longer, he began to slam into Jace. And as he angled his thrusts a bit he was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Jace.

Jace still felt a measure of pain, and the foreign, somewhat uncomfortable feeling of being filled, but so too did he feel intense pleasure every time Alec slammed into his prostate. Soon Jace was rocking back against Alec, wrapping a hand around his own member and stroking in time with Alec's thrusts.

Jace tightened his legs around Alec, pulling himself back into him with every thrust, and Alec gripped Jace's hips as he pounded into him, both were mumbling incoherent sounds and moaning each other's names as they neared climax.

Sweat glistened on their muscular bodies, and in the dim light of the low-burning fire outside the tent they glimmered, Alec thought Jace had never looked more beautiful. As Alec changed his angle a bit, allowing for deeper thrusts while still giving Jace pleasure, and with a few more slams, he knew he was close.

Jace increased the pace of his strokes, and that along with Alec's pounding into his prostate was driving him towards completion. With a final thrust Alec slammed into Jace deeply, spilling his seed with a moan. And Jace came seconds later, his pearly white seed splattering across his chest. As his orgasm played out Alec pulled out of Jace and collapsed down beside him, snuggling into his side as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

For a moment, all Alec heard was Jace's labored breathing, and for a moment—just a second, he questioned what he'd just done. But as soon as Jace turned on his side to look at him, all Alec's worries fled. Jace was staring at him with a happy, pre-coital expression, and Alec knew he didn't regret what they'd just done.

Jace snuggled close to Alec, wrapping himself back around the other Shadowhunter and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Alec." Jace murmured, nuzzling his face into Alec's neck. Alec tangled his legs with Jace's, burying his face in the other boy's soft hair, "I love you too." He said, wrapping an arm around Jace and letting sleep come.

**A/N: So, that may be the last chapter. I could eventually add more, but only if you ask. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, :P And if you want more Jalec by me, I have another on my profile, and more will be following that one soon, :P And I wanna thank anyone who reviews in advance, and all of you who have already reviewed, you guys are the best! **


End file.
